lineofdutyfandomcom-20200213-history
Regulation 15 Notice
A Regulation 15 Notice, also known as a Yellow Notice or Reg 15 is a police disciplinary notice. Information The notice is found in Part 3 of The Police (Conduct) Regulations 2012. The purpose of the Regulation 15 notice is to advise the officer, as soon as practicable, that a complaint has been made or a conduct matter has come to light that warrants an investigation by the professional standards department. Such complaints can be with regard to alleged General Misconduct, or the more serious Gross Misconduct. The notice is a protection for the officer to allow them to secure any evidence that may assist in their defence and to seek appropriate advice from a Police Federation Representative or solicitor. They have 10 working days to respond to it in writing. If an officer receives a total of three Regulation 15 Notices on their record, they are most likely to be issued with a Red Notice, which terminates their employment with Central Police. Series 1 A Disastrous Affair DCI Tony Gates is issued with a notice by AC-12 for failing to declare a gratuity provided to him. The gratuity in question was a free breakfast from the Sunflower Cafe. However, the main purpose of the notice was to distract him from the main investigation into him regarding his crime figures. Gates was issued with a second notice later in the episode, when the investigation into his activities was widened. Terror During an interview with AC-12 it is mentioned that DS Matthew Cottan already has two notices against his record, both for dereliction of duty due to his gambling addiction. It is this, and the threat of a further red notice that convinces him to go behind the back of DCI Anthony Gates. Series 2 Carly Chief Superintendent Raymond Mallick informs DI Lindsay Denton that AC-12 are serving her a notice after she is accused by her neighbout Lorna Barratt of assault occasioning actual bodily harm. The Caddy During his interview with AC-12, it is mentioned by DC Kate Fleming that Sergeant O'Neill already has two yellow notices on his record, due to using his work computer to access online gambling sites. Series 3 The List DS Steve Arnott is issued with a notice by Gill Biggeloe and Superintendent Ted Hastings, as a result of accusations made against him by DI Matthew Cottan regarding planting evidence, bringing a firearm into the station and potentially being The Caddy Series 4 Episode 2 DCI Roz Huntley is issued with a Reg 15 notice by AC-12 due to allegations she failed to present existing contrary evidence that would prove the innocence of Michael Farmer to the Crown Prosecution Service. It is alleged she purposely failed to do so in order to secure a conviction against and charge him. She is warned that she is due to receive the notice by ACC Derek Hilton. Episode 5 Superintendent Ted Hastings is issued with a notice by Assistant Chief Constable Derek Hilton due to unfounded allegations that he is the lead officer in charge of the network of corrupt police officers working for the organised crime syndicate. The notice is rescinded in the next episode when it is suggested it was Hilton himself who was the ringleader. Series 5 Episode 1 Superintendent Ted Hastings threatens to issue Detective Superintendent Alison Powell and her team from Operation Pear Tree with notices, due to the fact one of her undercover operatives embedded in the Organised Crime Syndicate is committing violent crimes and she refuses to divulge information to AC-12. Episode 5 Superintendent Ted Hastings is served with a notice when he is accused of orchestrating the death of John Corbett in retaliation for torturing Roisin Hastings by revealing his identity as a police officer to gang member Lee Banks. He is issued the notice by outside professional standards officer DCS Patricia Carmichael of the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3, who is brought in on the request of Central Police DCC Andrea Wise.